Author Fighter’s Heat and Snow Royale
by Hikari Ino
Summary: When the heat balance comes to the Author world. The snow balance creates a huge blizzard in the balance world can the the authors stop snow find out now


**Author Fighter's Heat and Snow Royale**

**By: Hikari Ino**

**Chapter 1: Mysterious Heat Wave**

"I know I've been saying this for 2 weeks but…WHAT'S WITH THIS HEAT?!"

In the city of LA, a massive heat wave had hit breaking the normal record of highs for the area.

In the FAF HQ most of the male authors had resorted to wearing sleeveless shirts and shorts while females were wearing skirts.

Airnaruto had just yelled out as he splashes cold ice water on himself.

Loony walked to the pavement next to the building, an egg in his hand.

"Loony what are you doing?" His brother TL says

"I want to see if it's hot enough to fry an egg" Loony says cracking the egg on the pavement.

Just then as the egg it the pavement it caught on fire and burnt to a crisp.

"Why doesn't that give me a nice feeling" D.M says wearing a toga instead of his normal armor.

Shelby looks over at Hikari who seemed to be able to igore the heat.

"Hey Kari why aren't you hot" she asked the balance

Hikari looked at Shelby

"Oh its simple I've been in deserts before compared to this its a cakewalk" Hikari said

Hikari looked outside for some reason this heat was familiar.

"Is there something wrong Hime" D.M asked his girlfriend.

"This heat its a little familiar sempai" She said

"How familiar" D-Dude asked

Before Hikari could answer her watch rang.

Hikari took out the watch opened it to revel her friend Anemine holding about 60 rabbits.

"That's alot of rabbits" Nukid says.

"There not mine their my dad's" Anemine says

"Anemine why are you calling me and why are you carring your Dad's rabbits" Hikari asked

"Well..." Anemine said.

Just then the whole HQ was filled with a huge yell.

"IT'S WHAT?!" Hikari yelled

"Yup very first one too" Anemine says

From what Anemine had said it was now snowing in the balance world.

"Is snow such a big deal" Erin says

"Yeah why freak out" Ross says

I looked them a serious look on my face.

"Well you see it hardly ever snows in the balance world because of Heat" Hikari said

"Can't heat drop" TSS asked

"No what I mean is the Heat balance he and his sister the Snow balance are always fighting" Hikari says

"The only place you could ever see snow is the mountains of the balance world" she adds

"Speaking of him where is the lazy baka" Hikari asked Anemine.

"No one knows last time I saw him he and his sis were in their normal fight" Anemine says

"Alright thanks for the report Anemine" Hikari said shutting the pocket watch.

Hikari looked out the window.

She then walked outside and looked up at the sky.

"What you think she's doing" Charles said to D.M

"No clue" D.M says.

That was when Hikari yelled into the sky.

"HEAT YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING GET DOWN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!"

That was when a ball of heat landed in front of Hikari it then change into a boy about 13 years old, red hair, orange eyes, and wearing summer cholthes.

"Jeeze Kari you really had to yell I was sleeping its so troublesome" the boy said.

"Reminds me of Shikamaru" all the authors thought.

"Heat what are you going here?" Hikari asked

"I don't know I woke up here" The boy now known as Heat said

"Sit" Hikari simpily said

Just then Heat fell over much like Inuyasha with his prayer beads

"Ouch" The males said

"Tell me the truth Heat" Hikari said.

"Alright alright" Heat said.

~flashback~

Heat was on a cloud in the balance world relaxing

"Nice day for a nap" He says as he fell asleep.

Just then a snowball hits is face

"COLD! WHO THREW THAT!" He said.

"That would be me little brother" a female voice said

Heat growles to see a 14 year old girl with white hair, blue eyes and wearing winter clothing.

"Hello snow" Heat says

Pretty soon the two were argureing while throwing blasts of Snow and fire.

Pretty soon heat began to sing.

Heat:**I'm Mister Green Christmas, **

**I'm Mister Sun **

**I'm Mister Heat Blister, **

**I'm Mister Hundred and One. **

**They call me Heat Balance, **

**whatever I touch starts to melt in my clutch..**

**I'm too much!**

Just then snow began to sing as well

Snow:**I'm Miss White Christmas, **

**I'm Miss Snow. **

**I'm Miss Icicle, **

**I'm Miss Ten Below. **

**Friends call me Snow Balance, **

**whatever I touch turns to snow in my clutch... **

**I'm too much!**

Just the boys joined Snow and sang

**She's Miss White Christmas, **

**She's Miss Snow**

**She's Miss Icicle**

**She's Miss Ten Below**

**Friends c****all me Snow Balance, **

**whatever I touch turns to snow in my clutch**

**She's too much**

Heat begins to trow a fire ball

**I never want to know a day that's under sixty degrees**

Snow dodged and sang

**I'd rather have it thirty, twenty, ten, five and let it freeeeEEEEEEeeze!**

Snow then sends Iceciles and sang

**I never want to know a day That's over forty degrees**

Heat moved and sang as valcanoes exploded

**I'd rather have it eighty, ninety, one hundred degrees!**

Then girls joined Heat as he sort of flirted with them

**He's Mister Green Christmas, **

**He's Mister Sun**

**He's Mister Heat Blister, **

**he's Mister Hundred and One**

**They call me Heat Balance whatever I touch starts to melt in my clutch...**

**I'm too much!**

Snow looks disguested

"Too much" She says fireing and icile at his butt

"OW! TOO MUCH!" Heat yelled

"You were so out of tune" Snow says

"Like your the diva of the family" Heat shot back

The glared at each and summon all of the their power with cause a huge blast.

It cause heat to fall right into the Author world.

~End flashback~

"And that's what happened" Heat said

"Wow and I thought Sasuke and Naruto had a rivalry" Ranger said.

"And right now Snow is causeing a snow storm in the balance world" Hikari said putting on her coat

"Where you going?" D.M asked

"I got a balance to talk to" Hikari said

"Not with out me your not" D.M says

"Me too" Tl and Ross said together

"Count us in" Erin Airnaruto, Nukid said

Hikari smiled Heat looked at Hikari

"She's change" he thought

Hikari opened portal to the balance world and the group jump in

**This is the first chapter I hope you guys enjoy it**


End file.
